In conventional storage systems, multiple instances of data are commonly stored. For example, multiple users may store the same document on a storage system. In another example multiple instances of applications, such as the operating system, may be stored on the file system of a virtual machine platform. Single instance store techniques may be utilized to search a storage device to identify duplicate instances of data. When duplicate instances of data are identified, one instance of the data is stored in a common store and the other instances are replaced by pointers to the instance in the common store. The process of identifying and replacing the multiple instances may be referred to as de-duplicating or deduping. Single Instance Store (SIS) is typically solved either at the storage array level or within a file system. Such techniques reduce the efficiency of the single instance store if the system has more than one array or more than one file system. Accordingly, there is a continued need for improved single instance store techniques for multiple file systems.